liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoon (540)
Phoon, A.K.A. Experiment 540, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to create typhoon-like winds. Her one true place is creating winds for windsurfers. Bio Experiment 540 was the 540th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to create devastating, typhoon-like winds from her trunk. 540 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 540's pod landing on a rooftop. Lilo & Stitch: The Series A breeze caused 540’s pod to roll off the roof into the house's gutter and fall into a barrel of water, activating 540, who then proceeded to destroy the house. Shortly after, 540 blew down some trees near Gantu's ship. When the latter went out to catch the experiment, 540 then blew a tree onto Gantu's head. The resulting blow left him confused and disoriented, but he resumed searching for 540 anyway. Meanwhile, Lilo was impressing her new "friends" at the hula fusion by telling falsehoods about her life. Just then, Gantu arrived at the gate, thinking that Lilo was hiding the experiment from him. Lilo tried to cover up the situation by explaining that Gantu is her eccentric uncle Chester, who isn't quite right in the head. Due to his concussion, Gantu began to believe the lies Lilo had told the girls and ended up thinking that aliens were only a figment of his imagination. He then decided to spend the day surfing at the beach. Later, 540 blew the roof off of Lilo's hula school (literally), but was tracked down by Jumba and Pleakley. Jumba then tested his new invention called the Plasmatic Inglobulatron on 540 in hopes of catching her. Instead, the ray turned 540 into a gigantic monster (as put by Jumba, "76.3% chance will instantly capture experiment, 23.5% chance will destroy entire planet with big boom. This was other 0.2% chance."), who then escaped. Meanwhile, Experiment 625 tried explaining to Gantu, who was still at the beach, that if he didn't catch 540, Hämsterviel would be furious. However, Gantu ignored Reuben, believing the latter was just a figment of his imagination. Reuben then called Hämsterviel, who told the former to kick Gantu's behind. In doing so, Gantu snapped out of his delusion, came to terms with himself, and set off in search of 540. The giant 540 went on a rampage and destroyed much of Kokaua Town. Stitch then arrived and, after a long battle, succeeded in putting 540 to sleep by rocking her while singing a lullaby. This caused the Inglobulatron effect to wear off, and 540 shrunk down to her normal size. 540, christened Phoon, later found her one true place providing wind for windsurfers. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phoon, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phoon participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating cyclones that sucked up Leroys and hurled them through the air. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Phoon is a small red elephant-like creature that also resembles an Octorok. Special Abilities Phoon can create devastating, typhoon-like winds from her trunk. Jumba's ray also causes her to mutate into a bigger, more powerful form. Weaknesses Lullabyes are shown to both put Phoon to sleep, and revert her from her mutated form to her original form. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series